board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Squirrelgate
Squirrelgate is a fairly new member to Board 8, only becoming really involved with the community after the Summer 2013 contest. His interests include lame Top 40 music, the TV show Survivor, and Pokemon. He regularly ranks Top 40 music stuff on the Music: Top 40 board, and because that board has a *gasp* archive, you can go check them out by searching "squirrel" in the search bar. Squirrel's Music Rankings Squirrel's 15 Favorite Songs of 2009: 15. Please Don't Leave Me - P!nk 14. Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry 13. Day 'N' Nite - Kid Cudi 12. You Found Me - The Fray 11. Sober - P!nk 10. Green Light - John Legend ft. Andre 3000 9. My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson 8. Womanizer - Britney Spears 7. Live Your Life - T.I. ft. Rihanna 6. Best I Ever Had - Drake 5. Already Gone - Kelly Clarkson 4. Heartless - Kanye West 3. Just Dance - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis 2. 3 - Britney Spears 1. Hot N Cold - Katy Perry Squirrel's 15 Favorite and Least Favorite Songs of 2012: Worst: 15. Cashin' Out - Ca$h Out 14. The Motto - Drake ft. Lil Wayne 13. Drank In My Cup - Kirko Bangz 12. Rack City - Tyga 11. Pontoon - Little Big Town 10. Birthday Cake - Rihanna ft. Chris Brown 9. Boyfriend - Justin Bieber 8. Don't Wake Me Up - Chris Brown 7. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift 6. Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO 5. As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean 4. Dance (A$$) - Big Sean ft. Nicki Minaj 3. Whistle - Flo Rida 2. Gangnam Style - PSY 1. Drive By - Train Best: 15. Too Close - Alex Clare 14. Work Out - J. Cole 13. Good Feeling - Flo Rida 12. Ni**as in Paris - Jay-Z & Kanye West 11. Mercy - Kanye West, Pusha T, & Big Sean ft. 2 Chainz 10. The One That Got Away - Katy Perry 9. Take Care - Drake ft. Rihanna 8. Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia 7. Domino - Jessie J 6. Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato 5. So Good - B.o.B 4. Feel So Close - Calvin Harris 3. Some Nights - fun. 2. Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye ft. Kimbra 1. Lights - Ellie Goulding Squirrel's 15 Favorite and Least Favorite Songs of 2007: Worst: 15. Glamorous - Fergie ft. Ludacris 14. We Fly High - Jim Jones 13. Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood 12. Smack That - Akon ft. Eminem 11. Waiting On The World To Change - John Mayer 10. If Everyone Cared - Nickelback 9. A Bay Bay - Hurricane Chris 8. Walk It Out - Unk 7. 2 Step - Unk 6. This Is Why I'm Hot - Mims 5. Pop, Lock, and Drop It - Huey 4. Shawty - Plies ft. T-Pain 3. Rockstar- Nickelback 2. Party Like A Rockstar - Shop Boyz 1. Crank That (Soulja Boy) - Soulja Boy Best: 15. Say It Right - Nelly Furtado 14. Wind It Up - Gwen Stefani 13. Summer Love - Justin Timberlake 12. LoveStoned - Justin Timberlake 11. U + Ur Hand - P!nk 10. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy 9. Makes Me Wonder - Maroon 5 8. Rehab - Amy Winehouse 7. How To Save A Life - The Fray 6. This Is Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race - Fall Out Boy 5. What Goes Around...Comes Around - Justin Timberlake 4. Stronger - Kanye West 3. Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie 2. Who Knew - P!nk 1. The Sweet Escape - Gwen Stefani ft. Akon Squirrel's 15 Favorite and Least Favorite Songs of 2008: Worst: 15. Sensual Seduction - Snoop Dogg 14. Shake It - Metro Station 13. Apologize - OneRepublic ft. Timbaland 12. Tattoo - Jordin Sparks 11. Our Song - Taylor Swift 10. No Air - Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown 9. Teardrops on My Guitar - Taylor Swift 8. Sorry - Buckcherry 7. See You Again - Miley Cyrus 6. 7 Things - Miley Cyrus 5. Take You There - Sean Kingston 4. Crush - David Archuleta 3. Touch My Body - Mariah Carey 2. A Milli - Lil Wayne 1. I'm Yours - Jason Mraz Best: 15. Love In This Club - Usher ft. Young Jeezy 14. So What - P!nk 13. Paper Planes - M.I.A. 12. Don't Stop The Music - Rihanna 11. Take A Bow - Rihanna 10. Whatever You Like - T.I. 9. Pocketful of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield 8. Closer - Ne-Yo 7. Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis 6. No One - Alicia Keys 5. American Boy - Estelle ft. Kanye West 4. Love Song - Sara Bareilles 3. Viva La Vida - Coldplay 2. Disturbia - Rihanna 1. Superstar - Lupe Fiasco ft. Matthew Santos Squirrel's 15 Favorite and Least Favorite Songs of 2003: Worst: 15. Landslide - Dixie Chicks 14. Magic Stick - Lil' Kim ft. 50 Cent 13. Bump, Bump, Bump - B2K 12. Mesmerize - Ja Rule ft. Ashanti 11. Jenny From The Block - Jennifer Lopez ft. Jadakiss & Style P 10. My Love Is Like...Wo - Mya 9. Calling All Angels - Train 8. Baby Boy - Beyonce ft. Sean Paul 7. Shake Ya Tailfeather - Nelly, P. Diddy, & Murphy Lee 6. The Remedy (I Won't Worry) - Jason Mraz 5. Right Thurr - Chingy 4. Your Body Is A Wonderland - John Mayer 3. Flying Without Wings - Ruben Studdard 2. This Is The Night - Clay Aiken 1. Never Leave You (Uh Oh) - Lumidee Best: 15. Miss Independant - Kelly Clarkson 14. Beautiful - Christina Aguilera 13. Rock Your Body - Justin Timberlake 12. Bring Me To Life - Evanescence 11. Where Is The Love? - The Black Eyed Peas 10. Clocks - Coldplay 9. Beautiful - Snoop Dogg ft. Pharrell 8. Cry Me A River - Justin Timberlake 7. Lose Yourself - Eminem 6. I'm With You - Avril Lavigne 5. The Game of Love - Santana ft. Michelle Branch 4. Are You Happy Now? - Michelle Branch 3. Underneath It All - No Doubt ft. Lady Saw 2. Work It - Missy Elliot 1. Crazy In Love - Beyonce ft. Jay-Z Category:Users